Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a charging system, and in particular, to a charging system having a magnetic member.
Description of the Related Art
A charging device and an electronic device in a conventional magnetic suction charging system usually have magnets, wherein there are the same number of magnets in the charging device as there are in the electronic device. For example, the charging device (such as a portable power bank) has one magnet, and the electronic device has one magnet corresponding to the magnet in the charging device. When the magnets attract each other, the charging device can connect to the electronic device. If a greater attractive force is needed, same amount of magnets can be added to the charging device and the electronic device.
However, electronic devices are miniaturized nowadays (such as a smartwatch or a smart ring), and the interior space thereof is reduced. A plurality of magnets cannot be disposed in these electronic devices. Therefore, when an electronic device connects to a charging device, the electronic device may fall due to the attractive force being insufficient.